


How could America forget this?

by Eye_of_Purgatory



Series: Hetalia fic requests I wrote instead of focusing [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF America (Hetalia), Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Powerful America, Shenanigans, Strong!America, strong america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_Purgatory/pseuds/Eye_of_Purgatory
Summary: Britain brings a breakthrough in exoskeleton technology to a G8 meeting, and America is unable to realize that it’s actually on.A strong!America fic where everyone has forgotten that America is, in fact, strong enough to drag around a car without breaking a sweat.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America & France (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia fic requests I wrote instead of focusing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704952
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	How could America forget this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pete407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pete407/gifts).



> I hope you like it! It was a blast to write, and thank you to Pete407 for suggesting I write this! One of the most fun things i've written, really hope y'all like this :)

England looks around the room, coat concealing the wonderful invention that is sure to impress the rest of the nations far more than any of the machines he has brought before. He is mildly disappointed that America is not here to see his initial demonstration, but the immature halfwit will always be there to look at new technology when he arrives late.

“Greetings mon ami, what's the backpack for? It is garish and completely unfashionable, or should I just call it English?” France snickers as England walks over to the table, bristling with annoyance that just barely overcomes the overwhelming surges of pride. 

“No, you wanker! It’s the newest technology,” He takes off his coat carefully, as not to disturb the wires that power the machine, “It is wearable enhancement technology that will revolutionize the way the workforce operates and the army fights. It will reestablish the United Kingdom as the unparalleled ruler of the world!” Britain can’t help a maniacal cackle escape him as he envisions a future that belongs to him. No more will the superpowers of the world look down on him and- 

“What was that?” Russia asks, England startles as the superpower appears out of seemingly nowhere behind him, the creepy little smile on his face as he death stares. France even looks worried, both being able to sense the foreboding dark aura from Russia coating the room like a blanket.

“No-othing.” England croaks out, memories of the cold war meetings take the front spot of his mind, playing out every time where the group sat around convinced that Russia would kill them all because of America’s actions. The aura retracts and Russia grins, happy in a way that Russia knows makes all the other nations incredibly uncomfortable, leaning in so close Britain can smell the smoke on his breath.

“What does this do?” Russia asks, practically draping his body over Britain in order to poke at his arms, where the hydraulic muscles are even more prevalent. England can’t help but wish America was there, knowing the former soviet was always nicer to them under his gaze.

“It is a hydraulic powered exoskeleton that dramatically increases the strength of those who wear it.” England boasts, standing up from his chair to properly show off all of the inner mechanized workings, and also for the not so insignificant reason of wanting to distance himself from Russia.

“Vee can’t start the meeting until America arrives.” Germany mumbles to himself, looking up to see Britain standing as others watch, covered in something that mildly looks like a destroyed slinky, “Vhat are you vearing?” Germany asks, joining the group of nations looking at the creation.

“Wow England! That looks so coool.” Italy jumps up and down, trying to get a look at it from behind Germany. But the German soon notices this strange behavior and steps back, letting Italy get a closer look.

“It is my brilliant invention, It has a capacity of exerting forces well above human limits.” The ‘and nations’ goes unsaid, the strength of their kind not far above people. Britain tries not to flinch away as Italy pokes and prods at the large cables connecting the hydraulics to the central system on his back.

“Angleterre can you show this, it is hard to believe when all you are wearing is not too impressive.” France mumbles, looking skeptically with a raised eyebrow at the very unpolished design. Britain feels indignation rise at the actions of that bloody frog.

“It is plenty impressive! And look,” Britain places his arm down on the table. His elbow up to his fingertips touching the wooden table, palm down, “I’ll buy all of you a drink if you are able to lift my arm from the table!” He boasts, knowing the 500 kilograms of force is far too heavy for any of them to budge, let alone lift. Italy immediately digs his fingers under the arm as well as he can, as the rest of the nations back away to see the attempt.

“Why.” Italy tries to force his hand under the metal tubing, “Won't.” He settles for tugging on the top of the arm as well as he can, “This.” His brows furrow in determination as he tries to use strong jerky movements to lift it, “Work!” Italy’s hands slip, sending him flying backwards, knocking over Germany with a direct hit to the chest.

“Vhy did you think that would work Italy, that is the weight of a horse that you’re trying to lift.” Germany tries to sit up, but the unmoving Italy on his chest makes it difficult. He eventually settles for pushing the man off, resulting in a loud yelp from Italy.

“Oh, well I really wanted drinks but I forgot my wallet at home so I took the chance.” Italy talks seemingly too fast for the words to have passed through a mental filter, drawing a groan from Germany. While this is happening Canada slips through the crowd of distracted nations, halfway through a halfhearted attempt to lift it before anyone notices. 

“I will pay for you Italy.” Germany sighs, standing up and then helping Italy up as well. Canada is still attempting to lift England’s arm as Russia smiles. France notices England has the same smile as whenever he would talk about the glory of the British empire, knowing how much that did not bode well.

“Really Germany? Thank you!” Italy sequels into Germany’s chest as he envelops the taller man in a giant bear hug. France snickers as he sees the red rise to Germany’s face, adding another entry to his mental list.

“Are any of you even trying?” England says, chin up and pride oozing from him like water from a bad sponge, Canada stops attempting and goes back to pet his polar bear away from the crowd, joining Japan as the man calmly reads a book instead of engaging in the commotion.

“Let me try.” Russia cheerfully says, grabbing England’s wrist to give it a sharp tug, but nothing even budges. The crowd stays silent as Ivan stares at the limb like it personally offended him, which England assumes it somewhat did, before giving it a far less casual try. The arm budges, which has terrifying implications that England doesn’t want to think about right now, but after a further few minutes of fruitless tugging he stops.

“You have bested me England,” Russia smiles and steps back, “I would love to purchase some of these from you when you start the production. That is agreeable, da?” England gives an ambiguous movement that could be seen as a nod, contemplating the destructive power he must have just created if Russia was impressed.

“My ideas are better than you all thought! Ha.” Britain laughs, trying his best to ignore the imminent bruising from Russia’s attempt, in order to focus on the adrenaline rush of the moment. England can’t wait to show this off to America, relishing in the idea of finally being stronger than him again after all of these years. That would show his dimwitted former charge to respect his elders.

“Let me try Britain, I am still strong as at my peak,” France says, pushing past to right in front of England. Russia snickers with a light chilling giggle as France attempts to grab onto England’s arm.

Halfway through the very expected pitiful attempt from France, the door to the meeting room bangs open. Speak of the devil, the moment Britain was anticipating seems to be coming sooner than he thought.

“Hey Everyone! The meeting can start, the hero is here!” America beams and shouts, walking up without truly looking at anything. Suddenly he spots the crowd that comprises the majority of the nations swarming Britain, “What’re y’all doin there?” He looks over at the triumphant expression on England’s face and grows helplessly more confused.

“Bonjour America, we are watching Anglettere demonstrate his new invention. He claims it has 500 kilograms of force.” France greets with a smile, looking back to America before he continues his plight of seemingly theatrical levels of struggle with the thing. He starts to resume speaking, but before his explanation can continue America butts in to speak.

“Oh cool dudes, is that an exoskeleton? I tried to do that but I never managed to make one good enough.” America’s voice is childlike, watching with big excited eyes as France hopelessly struggles with the unmoving object, before he gives up with panting breaths to step away.

“See France! The united kingdom is at the forefront of scie-” England shouts, louder than he ever is and reaching nearly America levels as he watches his lifetime nemesis and rival unable to defeat his invention. As he watches France and laughs he feels a strange pain on his arm, “America what are you doing?” he yelps, as the young nation lifts the arm seemingly effortlessly so that it is closer to his face.

“Looks rad dude, so cool, just like in movies! It’s a great costume!” America chuckles, manhandling the arm even though Britain was sure it was on and resisting every outside force. It would seem to be on with how much it was digging into the soft flesh of England’s arm.

“Costume…?” England stammers out, and the only one who seems to not notice the overwhelming silence of the room is America, who is still fiddling and poking at the delicate workings of modern technology and science. Russia’s eyes seem to be filled with something dangerous, his aura seems to indicate that as well, but all anyone can think about is America’s terrifying feat of casual strength. He must be joking, even if he has no idea about the metric system that doesn’t stop how he should be able to feel what he knows as over 1000 lbs of force.

“Cool April fools prank Britain, ya didn’t fool me though.” America mumbles with an extremely casual tone, England seriously hopes that Alfred is just a better liar than he ever noticed. Though the usually witty man can’t seem to get himself to respond, mouth clouded by the burning fear in his mind.

“Why are all of you so quiet? Annoyed that I was the one who figured out the prank? Don’t feel bad, I’m a natural at deduction.” America brags with a Hollywood smile and unbreaking cheer, and a small memory pokes at his mind to try to explain the day’s events, the day when little America the colony had swung a buffalo around his shoulders like it was nothing. England’s mouth goes dry, did they forget America had this kind of strength, did America forget as well?

“It’s not a prank America.” England says with all the composure he can manage, still trying to control the hydraulics to break out of the grip, but nothing seems to even budge. He can’t help but wonder if this was what it was like for the nations trying to move this invention just a moment ago.

“I don’t believe you.” He tuts, clearly a bit frustrated as he fiddles with the tubing. Suddenly as if he had entered a candy store or seen a new game America’s eyes light up, shouting “Punch me then, hard as you can!” He lets the arm out of his frightfully destructive grip, but the sudden disappearance of resistance causes it to swing around stupidly before England can stop it.

Hoping to release his frustrations with the unholy levels of stupidity Alfred has for even suggesting this if he believes that this might drive England to fully exercise a technology he has no knowledge of. The stupidity is on the younger as England winds up his arm to prepare for a powerful punch, clearly the rest think that as well because out of his peripheral Britain can see the frog flinch. He drives his fist directly into America’s ribs, but when his hand collides an unimaginably sharp pain travels the length of his arm up to his shoulder. England lands flat on his ass and he looks up to see a completely unfazed America.

“Why didn’t it work?” He mumbles, half knowing, half drowning in confusion over America’s actions that are not truly feasible.

“Keeping with the prank, huh? Weird dude, I figured it out already, chill.” America bends over to help England up, a sturdy slow movement that delicately brings England to his feet in a surprisingly caring manner. How would a nation with this much strength that he seems to be unable to process have such control. When France stares with THAT look at him from the group of silent nations he notices that his face is covered in an embarrassed flush, one that America seems to ignore.

“It isn’t a prank. Why would I prank you into thinking you were super strong.” He grumbles, rubbing at the shoulder that must be injured as France heartily laughs at his expense. Everyone seems to have forgotten that Ivan is still staring at America with a dangerous expression.

“You’re calling me strong? Thanks England, it means a lot. Still don’t believe you though, it’d have to be a really wimpy exoskeleton.” America cheerfully talks, everyone noting just how little the revelation set in on America, when it hit the others like a firetruck. 

Just how much stronger is America than anyone knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I take fic requests, as you can see! If you suggest some I might write it :). Comment if you liked this, I am a vampire that feeds off of the comments section. Kudos if ya want to, have fun!


End file.
